Pull Me In A Circle
by NyxxThat
Summary: Some Septishu fluff. Just an oneshot I came up with, Enjoy :3


**Pull Me In A Circle**

It was Saturday night to most people it meant the weekend. Not to Jack, to Jack- it meant alone time with Signe. Both he and Signe were fairly busy people but they always made sure to have at least one day a week dedicated to each other. This week that day landed on a Saturday, sometimes they would go out and do something, other times they would just stay at home. As it was raining heavily outside, today was one of those days. " What-chya doing doing Wiish?" Jack shouted as he walked into the living room. "Picking a movie for tonight," Signe said from her kneeling position on the floor. Jack chuckled, he adored her, she looked so adorable. Normally she'd be dressed in her typical attire or dressed up, almost always with a bit of makeup. But not today, today she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of black leggings. Messy bun and no makeup, of course she looked amazing no matter what but he really adored her like this. It was just…Signe, not Wiishu, as she was known on the internet, but pure Signe, a side few got to see. He considered himself lucky to be one of those few. Yes, a lot of people got to see Sean but only Signe ever saw him as pure Sean. Sure there was always hints of Jack but how could there not be, he was mostly himself on the internet anyways. While Jack was lost in thought, Signe had decided on a movie and was now standing in front of Jack.

"Earth to green bean- do you wanna watch the movie now or later?" Signe asked Smiling up at Jack, he looked so cute when he was lost in space. "Er later, sorry, kinda zoned out there for a minute." Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck. Still smiling, Signe leaned up and kissed jack quickly before heading to the kitchen. Jack smiled and watched her walk before following her to the kitchen. Jack started the kettle as Signe started the coffee maker. Knowing that coffee takes much longer to make than it does to make tea, Jack went into the living room and walked over to the Stereo and turned it on. He sat on the couch and listened to the radio announcer talk while he waited. A couple songs went by and Singe walked in with two mugs in hand. "Coffee for you- black, with a teaspoon of sugar, and tea for me." Singe said handing Sean his mug. "Awe, you didn't have-t do that" Sean said smiling at Signe. "I know, but I wanted to." Signe said with a shrug as she sat down next to Sean. Sean smiled, he still didn't know how he got so lucky.

The two just sat together drinking their coffee and tea, cuddled up on the couch as they listened to the radio. 20 minutes passed when Signe decided to ask something she's asked only a few times before. "Hey Sean? Do you every wonder what it would be like if Septiplier were real." Sean rolled his eyes, they'd been over this before, he did wonder sometimes but he never thought about acting on it. Even if they were both single. He loved Signe and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else, not even Mark. "Signe, I've told you before, I can't imagine life without you…Do you wonder what it would be like if Septiplier was real?" Sean asked both teasing and serious at the same time. Signe shrugged "There's the fan art and I do joke about it but not really." Signe said leaning into Sean. "But I do sometimes think about what it would have been like if we didn't end up together. Or if I had changed my mind about you and...I can't imagine life without you either, I mean I could, I just don't want to." Signe added, Sean sighed, relieved that she hadn't changed her mind, he kissed the top of her head and got up to shut the radio off. As he did so, Signe put the movie into the DVD player, turned on the TV and hit play. The couple cuddled up on the couch as they watched the movie together.

 **Time skip to end of the movie**

The movie ended and the two sat up and stretched as the credits started. The song that played during the credits was Circles by Vanic X Machineheart. Singe reconized the song almost imidiatly and pulled Sean up off the couch. Sean raised a brow but pulled her close to him and whispered. "Hey Signe? I love you." Signe stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I love you too, and hey Sean? Pull me in a circle." So he did, Sean put one hand on her waist as Signe placed one hand on his shoulder. They interwound their other hands and the couple danced, in circles to the beat of the song… They were immersed in their own little world just Sean and Signe. Not Septishu a ship on the internet, but Sean and Signe, a real couple, with real goals and real dreams.

 **A/N Thank you guys so much for reading, I know that there are more Septiplier fans on here than Septishu fans, and I am aware that some of you ship both, like myself and even the few people who ship Septishuplier/Septipliershu (Jack X Mark AND Wiishu). Not gunna lie that one throws me off, but I'm not ship shaming. Anyways, it's okay to ship whatever you want as long as you don't get crazy about it and don't try to push ships on other people. For those of you who don't know, Jacks real name is Sean, and Wiishu's real name is Signe. Let me know if you want more Septishu. Also I'm thinking about writing some Amyplier and maybe some Melix, probably also some Phan. Let me know if any of you have suggestions. Have a good day guys! Bye-Bye (Disclaimer, I don't own Jack/Sean, Signe/Wiishu or any other characters or ships)**


End file.
